Shadow Games
by Ember1313
Summary: Elizabeth is devastated when Ric is arrested. Was Nikolas right all long? Or is there something bigger going on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This is one of those crazy what if fics that pop into my head. This is going to be a short fic six chapters at the most. However it's going to be a bumpy bumpy ride. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am writing it.

Background:

Everything that happened up until Thursday May 29th happened in this fic. With one exception. ;) As always feel free to ask any questions.

* * *

_**Shadow Games **_

**Chapter One**

Luke waited until he was certain Julian Jerome had left before pulling out a cellphone. When the line stopped ringing he said, "Boss it's me. Jerome just left."

"The plan is on schedule then?" he asked anxiously. Ric Lancing was going to learn the hard way not to mess with his organization. He was fully going to enjoy make both Sonny and Ric suffer.

"Right about now the PCPD should be arresting Ric Lancing."

"Perfect," he said pleased with how things were playing out. "I've been waiting years to make Lancing pay. Now you're job is to make sure Jerome doesn't grow a conscious."

He was tempted to chuckle at the comment. Julian Jerome was going to exactly as he was told from now on. That new found family of his was a serious weakness. "I'm certain he got the message not to cross you."

"For you're sake he better. I will not have my plans ruined. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." he gulped not waiting to piss the boss off. Luke had seen what the man was capable of and it scared the hell outta him.

"Excellent. Then have fun on your little vacation." he said hanging up before Luke could ask him how he learned about the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric couldn't believe he was sitting in an interrogation room. A small part of him wanted to blame Sonny for being arrested. Only there was no real reason to frame him certainly not for this. If his brother truly thought he was behind Julian Jerome he'd be dead. Of course that left him with no other suspects. He knew people hated him but this felt like something more. It felt almost personal.

Closing his eyes Ric let out a frustrated sigh. Things had been going so good between him and Elizabeth. He could still see the hurt and confusion written on her face. This could be the things that ruined them for good.

Well except for the fact Elizabeth said she believed him. When the cops showed up he begged her to trust him just this once. Ric knew that given his past it was a lot to ask. Still he couldn't help himself. It took longer than he'd have like but she eventually agreed to trust him.

That trust was the only reason he hadn't lost it. Ric had gotten a peek at the evidence and had to admit it was a good frame job. He doubted it was prefect however. He hadn't been in town that long after all. No this was something to get him out of someone's way. The question was who?

"Are you ready to talk Mr. Lancing?" Anna asked closing the door and sitting down. She felt terrible for Elizabeth. The young woman seemed to have the worst luck in picking men. However it was better if she knew the truth now. "Or are you still claiming to be innocent?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Julian was accusing Ric of being his boss. It was unimaginable. She couldn't understand why he would lie about something so important. Apparently Julian thought she was a total idiot. "So you turned my ex husband, Molly's father, in as your boss?"

"I'm sorry Alexis but I had to do something to get out." Julian said softly. He needed Alexis to believe him. What he did was wrong but his family was at stake. Surly she could understand.

"And having Ric arrested was the only way?" she asked trying to clam herself down. Alexis doubted she could get away with murder twice. Well probably anyways.

"It was the only I could be free of the mob yes."

"You expect..." Whatever tirade she was about to go was interrupted by someone pounding on the door. She was shocked to see Elizabeth Webber standing there, looking slightly disheveled. "This is a surprise."

Elizabeth tried not to feel more embarrassed about being there. Having the PCPD see her in almost nothing was bad enough. "Sorry to barge in but I've had... a difficult night. Ric... Ric got arrested."

"I know." Alexis admitted letting out a sigh. Whatever Julian gave the cops it must have been good. "Julian is the one who turned him in."

"You did this?" Elizabeth demanded to know marching up to the older man. "How could you lie like that? Don't you care who you hurt? Or is this just some mob game to you?"

"Look all I did was tell the truth. Ric is the one..." Julian stopped mid sentence by Elizabeth slapping him across the face. "What in the hell was that for?"

"Breaking my little boy's heart." she snapped back. On the ride over all she could think of was how Cam was going to be devastated by all this. He adored Ric. Apparently the though was enough to bring Lizzie out. "You might not care who you hurt right now but you will."

"Are you threatening me? Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly what you are Mr. Jerome," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. Mobsters were really all alike. She wondered if they had to take some sort of class. "and I'm not scared of you. Compared to Helena Cassadine you're an amateur." she finished refusing to back down. Julian Jerome wasn't as scary as he thought.

"Is that so? Aren't you a brave little thing?" he asked amusement lacing his voice. Julian was surprised that someone so tiny wasn't afraid of him. He was going to have to learn more about Elizabeth Webber.

"Julian I think you should go." Alexis told him firmly. She didn't want the situation to get anymore out of hand. She was already dreading having to tell Molly about Ric's arrest. The news was going to beak her daughter's heart.

Julian was stunned by the request. He knew thought Alexis would side with her ex. "You don't believe me either?"

"Not this time." she told him shaking her head. It broke her heart to acknowledge that Julian was framing Ric. She cared for the other man deeply. However she couldn't overlook his lies. Not about this. Not ever again. "I think it's best if we stop seeing each other."

"I can't believe this. You're both insane." Julian muttered storming out of the house and slamming the door.

"That was unexpected."

Elizabeth let out a long sigh and collapsed on the couch. This was not how she expected her night to end. She had been so close to making promises to Ric. Now she didn't know what to think. "I probably shouldn't have hit him huh?" she muttered rest her head in her hands.

"He'll get over it." Alexis said waving off her concerns. She didn't think Julian would go after Elizabeth because of this. Not if he truly wanted out of the mob. "So back to Ric. Do you believe he's innocent?"

"I need to believe him Alexis. You should have seen him when the cops showed up... I've never seen him so... scared. If he was lying... I want to believe in him. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all." she reassured the younger woman. It was clear that Elizabeth still had deep feelings for their mutual ex husband. Feelings Alexis knew he shared. God help Ric if he was Julian's boss. She'd kill them both. "Why donn't I go down to the PCPD and see what's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I swear this chapter tried to kill me. Hopefully the next update goes smoother.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alexis reluctantly sat her briefcase on the table. She'd spent most of the night reviewing the evidence against Ric. They had managed to build a pretty solid case in twelve hours. So solid that Alexis doubted her ability to get bail.

Looking over at Ric she felt terrible. Her ex husband looked like hell. Not surprising given the circumstances. Being arrested had this way of waking people up. Too bad the effects usually didn't last. "You know Scott is going to fight bail?"

Ric nodded his eyes scanning the packed courtroom. He was hoping that Elizabeth would show up. It was silly but her belief in him gave him hope. "I know, Alexis. Did I thank you for doing this? I know believing me couldn't have been easy."

"You're right it wasn't. But... no matter what our differences were that's all in the past. The only thing we can agree on is how much we both love Molly. I have to believe you'd never risk hurting her."

"I wouldn't I swear."

"Elizabeth told be about what happened after Johnny Zacchara went to prison." Alexis said quietly. She hadn't been totally surprised that her ex had been tempted. After all destroying Sonny had been his dream for so long. Only Ric let the opportunity pass him by. "It doesn't make sense for you to be Julian's boss after that."

Ric had temporarily forgotten that Alexis was dating the other man. He hated that so many people were being hurt over a lie. "I'm sorry about the two of you."

"Me too." she admitted shaking her head. Alexis hated what Julian was doing. Even if part of her understood why. She really did have the worst taste in men. "I think I've learned my lesson about mob guys."

"For Molly's sake I'm glad."

Elizabeth waited until the hearing had started to slip into the courtroom. She was surprised that she hadn't been called to testify. Maybe Scott had enough against Ric without using her. That wouldn't last if the case went to trial. Of everyone she knew most of Ric's terrible deeds.

Sitting the back she was surprised to see Nikolas on the stand. Elizabeth listened as he described Ric framing him for murder. She was torn between guilt and anger. Sure Ric had done it but it was only to protect her. She might not like what he'd done but she understood.

Nikolas on the other hand was doing this because he hated Ric. This was his way of keeping her from her ex. Elizabeth had to admit that it might work. She doubted the judge would grant bail after his testimony.

Listening to the rest of the evidence Elizabeth wanted to cry. She had no idea how Alexis was going to win the case. Whoever was helping frame Ric had done an amazing job. Still she refused to believe that her ex was guilty. She couldn't forget the look of shock when Anna knocked on the door. Or how sincere his promises had been. She wanted to believe he wouldn't lie to her again.

However there was this tiny bit of doubt. The part of her that was jaded by her past. Elizabeth had been lied to so much giving Ric her complete trust was proving difficult. Maybe if she could just talk with him that would help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to see Ric Lancing?" Anna asked trying not to immediately deny the request. She felt terrible about what Elizabeth went through last night. The young mother didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. "I"m not sure that's a good idea."

"Please Anna? I have all these questions running around in my head. Ric... he's the only who has the answers. Just for a few minutes." Elizabeth pleaded trying not to sound as desperate as she felt. She couldn't take the uncertainty any longer. All she wanted was the truth.

"Alright you can see Ric," the police commissioner slowly agreed. Maybe letting Elizabeth see him wasn't such a bad thing. By seeing Ric locked up Anna hoped it would serve as a wake up call. "I'll have an officer escort you down to holding."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said clearly uncertain about the idea of going into the cells. Anna could see her plan was already starting to work. Now if Ric would just confess all of the would be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric laid back on the uncomfortable cot and tried not to worry. This wasn't his first time in jail. However he was determined to make it his last. That was if he managed to beat the charges against him. Being denied bail was almost expected. Scott was too smug about bring the so called head of a crime family down to allow him bail. The situation would be amusing if it wasn't ruining his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Ric closed his eyes hoping the cops would ignore him for once. A knock on the bars told him that wasn't going to be the case. "Get up Lancing you have a visitor."

Lifting his head Ric immediately frowned. What was Elizabeth doing down in holding? This was the last place he wanted her to see him. Not that he wasn't happy she was standing in front of him. "Does Anna know you're down here?"

"It was her idea." Elizabeth said wringing her hands together. Somehow seeing Ric in a cell made things feel so much worse. "I wanna believe you're innocent, Ric."

"But..." he prompted sitting up slowly. He hated every single thing about this situation. When this was over Julian Jerome was going to pay. "Elizabeth you can ask me anything. I hope you know that by now."

"I don't want to have doubt but I do. The past... it's taught me not to trust. Make me believe you, Ric, please."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Sorry about the lack of updates. My son is apparently not a fanfic fan. :( I do love this chapter though. I only have maybe two more chapter planned. So I hope you enjoy.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I don't blame you for not believing me, Elizabeth. Especially since I haven't always been honest in the past." Ric said reaching out to take her hands. He need some sort of human contact. "How can I convince you?"

"Swear to me you're not lying."

"I swear."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before saying, "Swear on our daughter you're not lying."

The request caught him off guard. They didn't talk about the baby Elizabeth had lost. It was one of the most painful moments in his life. In both their lives. However if that would convince Elizabeth he was willing. Only because he was telling the truth. "I swear on our daughter I'm not lying."

"Okay then. I believe you." she promised smiling softly. "I should go. The boys will be out of school soon."

"Can you tell Cameron I'm sorry?" he asked softly. He had forgotten about how this was going to effect him and Molly. They were both going to be devastated. Another reason he was going to make Juliette Jerome pay.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Someone is framing you Ric and that's what I'm going to tell Cameron." she countered easily. Telling Cam wasn't going to be easy but Elizabeth believed he was innocent. Even if she and Alexis were the only ones.

"I love you."

"Ric I..."

"Shhh," he said pressing a finger to her lips. "I don't expect a reply. I just wanted you know that I love you."

It tore at her heart shouldn't repeat the words to Ric. Falling for him again would be so easy. Almost like breathing but she couldn't allow that to happen yet. Not while part of her still cared deeply for Nikolas. She needed to sort those feelings out before making any comments to Ric. Elizabeth wanted nothing between them this time. "I know."

"Go," he ordered softly mentally cursing Anna. Ric knew exactly why she let Elizabeth seeing him like this. Her plan might have worked too if he'd been guilty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last person Elizabeth expected to knock on her door was Nikolas. And yet there he was. Seeing him so soon after leaving the PCPD was surprising. It also made her angry. Nikolas was a big part of the reason Ric was denied bail. "Why are you here?" she asked half tempted not to let him in.

"I saw you at the hearing. I was worried about you." he said sitting on the sofa. "You shouldn't have gone Elizabeth."

She waved off his concerns easily. "Thank you for you're concern but I'm fine."

"I know you. Better than almost anyone and I know you're not fine." Nikolas pointed out gently. It was easy to see Elizabeth was a ball of nerves. All he wanted was to comfort her. "You know you can always talk to me."

"I'm doing better. Alexis and I are..."

"Alexis? My aunt? When did the two of you get close?"

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the question. To be honest she wasn't sure of the answer. "I'm not sure exactly. It's nice though especially now that I'm seeing Ric."

"Wait you're what? You can't be serious Elizabeth." he said letting out a long sigh. Nikolas couldn't believe that she was falling for Ric's lines again. "The man was just arrested for being a crime boss."

"I know that Nikolas."

"That's right you were there when they arrested him. In his bed." Nikolas reminded her harshly. He felt bad about hurting his friend but apparently Elizabeth needed the wake up call. "How could you defend him after that?"

"Ric says he's innocent..."

"Of course he does Elizabeth." he huffed in annoyance. "Ric's not going to admit he's guilty."

She shook her head at Nikolas's anger. Most of Elizabeth understood where he was coming from. However it didn't change how she felt. "I believe him Nikolas."

"You... you what? Have you lost your mind?" Nikolas snapped before standing up to pace the room. It was that or throttle Elizabeth. He was nearly speechless at her little revelation. "Ric has done nothing but lie since he came Port Charles. Did you forget he tried to frame me for murder? Or all the pain he's caused you?"

"I forgave him for all those things. Yes his made mistakes but they're in the past. Or they were." she finished quietly. After a tense moment Elizabeth asked, "Why did you testify today Nikolas?"

Nikolas stopped pacing and took a long look at Elizabeth. It was obvious she was on edge from all this. He wished he could say something that would get through to her. However Elizabeth was nearly as stubborn as he was. "Because it was the right thing to do. Scott remembered what happened back then and asked."

"And that's the only reason?" she challenged looking him in the eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"You've never gone out of you way to help the PCPD before." she pointed out reasonably. Like most of the Cassadine Nikolas didn't exactly trust the local authorities. So it seemed suspicious that he was so willing to help them now. "So why now? Why do you want Ric in jail so badly?"

"I want him away from you okay?" Nikolas snapped immediately regretting the outburst. He hadn't meant to hurt Elizabeth even more. Of course it didn't help that he still wanted her to be with him. As much as Nikolas denied he was jealous of the other man. "Are you happy now?"

Elizabeth almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Nikolas wasn't happy about Ric but this... this was beyond anything she expected from him. "Why would you do that?"

"Come on Liz. It's not like I lied or anything." he defended needing her to understand. All he wanted was for her to see the truth. "Ric Lancing is a monster. He's going to end up destroying you again. And you expect me to stand by and let him?"

"Stop it right now!" Cam yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Startling both adults. "Ric didn't do anything wrong! He loves my mommy. I know he wouldn't hurt her."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Thanks for all the comments. I'm glad to see people hanging in with me. Only 1 more chapter and an epilogue after this.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nikolas stared at Cam shocked by the sudden outburst. He wanted to point out this defense of Ric wasn't exactly healthy for his nephew either. He doubted Elizabeth would agree with him on the subject. "Maybe I should go." he said politely.

Elizabeth nodded still shocked by Cam's defense of Ric. She knew her son was close to her ex but nothing like this. It made her wonder when they had gotten so close. "That's probably a good idea. I need to get Cam calmed down before bed."

He gave her a quick hug before heading for the door. "Just think about what I said. Please?" Nikolas pleaded opening the door. He was surprised to find Molly on the other side about to knock. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Elizabeth," the younger girl explained while glaring at him. Molly clearly wasn't pleased to see him. "Is she here?"

"Is something wrong Molly?" Elizabeth asked as the younger girl entered the house. It was weird for the young girl to show up at her house. They didn't really know each other despite being connected through several people.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you about my dad." the teenager said nervously. Her mom had broken the news this morning. Molly refused to believe that her dad was guilty of anything. She hid in her room for several hours trying to decide what to do. She hoped talking with Elizabeth might help her be less confused. "That is if you're not too busy."

"Of course not. Nikolas was just leaving."

Nikolas nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to leave until he'd talked some sense into Elizabeth and Molly. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised before leaving.

"Nikolas thinks my dad is guilty doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so." Elizabeth admitted motioning the younger girl to sit down. "The two of the have a bit of a history."

"Kinda like you and my dad?" Molly asked only half kidding. It was easy to see her dad really cared for Elizabeth. She didn't want him to get hurt.

She laughed at the comparison. "It's not quite the same."

"Of course not."

"Why don't I get Cam in bed and then we'll talk okay?"

The young boy immediately frowned at the suggestion. He'd hoped his mom had forgotten he was still awake. "But mom I wanna help save Ric."

"Not this time." she said urging her oldest up the stairs. School was nearly out and she was looking forward to a few more days of quiet. "You have school tomorrow."

"Fine but I'm helping next time." Cam grumbled as he stopmed up the stairs.

"If Ric knows what's good for him there won't be a next time." Elizabeth muttered under her breath. Molly must have heard her because she laughed at the statement. "Well he better not." she said pausing halfway up the stairs.

It didn't take long to get Cam into bed. Her oldest really was a good kid most of the time. Except for bedtime. He didn't want to miss anything that was going on by sleeping. Something Elizabeth found amusing because she had been the same way.

When she came down the stair Molly was still sitting on the sofa. "I'm guessing Alexis told you about your dad."

"I know dad isn't well liked but I can't believe someone would try to frame him like this. You..." she paused to take a deep breath and gather her thoughts. "you do believe dad is innocent right?"

"Of course I do." Elizabeth reassured her easily. She might have had doubts before seeing Ric but they were all gone now. No matter what the evidence said she couldn't believe her ex was guilty. "You're dad has done a lot of things but... I know he didn't do the things Julian Jerome is accusing him of."

"Good because my dad really likes you."

She blushed at the comment. "I like him too."

"Are you guys serious? Because I could get used to the idea of having two little brothers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke knew this meeting wasn't going to go well. His boss usually preferred to do business over the phone. That way nothing could be traced back to the other man. It was a smart decision really.

That's why a face to face meeting was such a surprise. It made him wonder if something hadn't gone wrong with their plan. "Here I am. Right on time."

"At least you're capable of doing something right." the man grumbled staring out across the harbor. "I want this over."

"What this are you talking about? Because I assure you things are back on schedule. Julian Jerome has even fallen into line again."

"I always knew he was a smart man. But that wasn't what I was referring to."

Luke scratched his head at news. He honestly had no idea what the other man was talking about. He only hoped admitting it didn't get him killed. "Then you're gonna have to help me out boss."

"Ric Lancing. I want him dead." the man said his voice devoid of emotions. The tone sent chills up Luke's spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was in her own world as she headed towards the docks. She hoped the fresh air would clear her head. There had to be a way to at least get Ric bail. However she'd been up for the day and half mostly working on this case. Maybe some rest would bring things in to focus.

There had to be some way to at least get Ric bail. Even though the case against her ex was strong Alexis refused to considering failure. He was Molly's father and that meant she's have helped him either way. But to know he was innocent made her more determined to win.

Admittedly the evidence against him was good. Almost too good. Ric wasn't a stupid man. There as no way he'd keep a gun in his room. Especially not the gun that shot Lucas Jones. It galled her that the PCPD was falling for this obvious frame up.

As she reached Elm St Pier Alexis heard two familiar voices. She thought about turning around but something stopped her. She was grateful a moment later when one of the men ordered Ric's death. Now she knew exactly who Julian's boss was. And why they had chosen to frame Ric. Trouble was she almost didn't believe the person's identity.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Only one more chapter left. I'm hoping to have it done later this week. I love all the comments. My readers are so smart.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Alexis couldn't believe what she was seeing. Well actually seeing Luke mixed up in the mob wasn't surprising at all. However hearing her nephew plot Ric's death was new. When did Nikolas even get involved with the mob? And why was Luke working for him?

She had no idea what was going on but Alexis was determined to get some answers. After she collected a little blackmailing evidence of course. Pulling out her phone she captured nearly a minute of video. Mostly of the pair planning her ex husband's death. With this evidence Anna would have to let Ric go free. Of course that would leave Spencer without a father. Surely she could figure out a way to punish Nikolas and set Ric free. Alexis was a Cassadine after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to speak to Commissioner Devane" Luke demanded to the first cop he saw. After his run in with Alexis Davis he was almost happy to turn himself in. it was obvious where his boss got the crazy genes from. The whole family was full of nutters. Prison might actually be the best place for him.

"She's busy at the moment. You could..."

"Look punk I don't have time for your excuses. I wanna talk to the Commissioner now." he said pounding his fist on the desk. The squad room immediately went still. You'd think they'd never seen a criminal act out before.

Anna flung open the interrogation room door. The lack of activity instantly caught her attention. "What is going on out here?"

"Just the person I wanted to see." he said smiling at Anna. Seeing the police commissioner lifted a huge weight off his shoulder. In fact it was the safest he'd felt since falling in with Nikolas Cassadine. "I have a confession to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas was sitting at his desk waiting for Luke's call. Or the imposter Luke Spencer to be more accurate. It was sheer brilliance to use a look like of his ex step father to do his dirty work. The man had always hated his existence. What better pay back than to ruin Luke's life?

Being a mob boss never occurred to him. At least not until he was nearly bankrupt. That moment was a major wake up call. From then on Nikolas amassed as much money and power as he possibly could. The quest led him first to his second in command and the to Julian Jerome. Both men were bitter and almost eager to make Sonny Corinthos pay. His plan was working perfectly too.

Until two very unexpected events happened.

The first was Jerome trying to back out of their deal. While annoying Nikolas had to admit the other man was easily dealt with. Too bad his man hadn't shot Sam instead. The con artist was a blight on the Cassadine name.

Ric Lancing's return on the other hand practically ruined everything. With his brother back in town Sonny became even more paranoid than usual. Security around the territory tightened considerably. He nearly lost the foothold he's gained in Port Charles.

Then here was the more personal reason for hating Ric's return. From the moment he returned the lawyer made it clear he wanted Elizabeth back. It was sickening how obsessed he still was over her. What he never imagined was that Elizabeth would still care for the psychopath.

After her confession Nikolas hoped they could be together again. He knew it would take time to end hing with Britt but he was in no hurry. Elizabeth could suffer for he pain she'd caused him. It wasn't like she had any other options. At least she didn't until Ric Lancing blew back into town.

In less than two months he'd managed to ruin nearly all of Nikolas' plans. For that alone he should be punished. Framing him as Jerome's boss was brilliant. He knew no one would believe Ric's claims of innocence. Except Elizabeth, for some crazy reason, did. She even defended the other man. It was enough to make Nikolas snap.

The death of Ric Lancing was a good thing. He was a threat to everyone Nikolas loved. Especially Elizabeth. You would've thought she learned her lesson chasing after Jason Morgan. It was so frustrating to watch her chasing after these psychos. It was as if Elizabeth was determined to ruin her life.

Well Nikolas refused to stand back any more. He was going to save Elizabeth from her own foolish choices. And one day she would thank him for all his support. Maybe he could even convince her and the boys to move back in while she grieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis entered Nikolas' study and watched him for several moments. Just looking at him you wouldn't have suspected anything. It was a shame Helena wasn't alive to see this day. She would've been so proud. Nikolas had become a true Cassadine.

"We need to talk." she said closing the heavy wooden door. The last thing she wanted was for the staff to hear their conversation. "I want to know when you became a mob boss?"

"I'm surprised you figured it out." he said nothing bother to deny her accusation. "Years Alexis. Since Emily's shame of a marriage to Zander."

"I shouldn't be surprised but somehow I am."

Nikolas scoffed at her simplistic view of him. Apparently his aunt knew nothing about him. "You're disappointment in me is touching. Was there anything else?"

"Just one more tiny thing I thought you should know. Luke Spencer is turning himself in." Alexis informed him trying to stay calm. While killing Nikolas would make her feel better it wasn't part of her plan. "So you're little plan to kill Ric won't work."

Nikolas stood up to face the older woman. He couldn't believe Alexis had the nerve to mess up his plans. Who did she think she was? "For now at least. You can't protect him forever."

"Why are you doing this? You're supposed to be better than the rest of our family."

"Being the good guy is boring Alexis." he shrugged rounding the desk. Nikolas hoped her loyalty was to him and not her ex. It'd be a shame to leave Molly and Kristina with no parents at all. "It's not hard to understand I wanted money and power. Just like the rest of our family. The only difference is I don't need the world to know what I've done."

"Well that might be a problem," she said handing him a CD.

His eyes narrowed at the unusual gift. Apparently Alexis was up to something. "What's this?" 

"The evidence against you. Either you leave Port Charles and never return or the PCPD get a copy of that disk."

"You're going to turn me in to the cops? What about Spencer?"

"He's the reason I'm giving you a choice. Go back to Greece and raise your son."

"And just abandon my business interests here in Port Charles?"

"Would you rather die? Because if this comes out that is a distinct possibility." Alexis pointed out sensibly. Of course Nikolas was going to fight her on this. She'd expect nothing less.

"I'm not scared of Sonny Corinthos or of Ric. You really do have he worst taste in men. Ned was the most normal of the bunch. Which say a lot considering he's a Quartermaine."

"What about Elizabeth?"

Fear immediately gripped Nikolas. The very last thing he wanted was Elizabeth to learn about any of this. Losing her that way would send him over the edge. "She's not apart of this." he insisted venomously.

"I doubt she would agree. Either you and your business interests leave town or I will tell Elizabeth personally." Alexis threatened calmly. She knew Nikolas wanted the young nurse for himself. Something that would never happen if she learned the truth. "You have twenty-four hours to think it over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric had no idea how Alexis managed to get the charges dropped and for once he wasn't tempted to ask. Right now all he wanted was to get the hell out of the PCPD. "Thank you for everything Alexis really. I expect a bill you know that right." he said walking out of the station.

Alexis shook her head at the request. "Seeing Molly's happy face is payment enough."

"We'll argue about it later." he promised his ex wife. Ric was too happy about being released to fight for now. "Do you happen to know where our daughter is?"

"At Elizabeth's figured you could kill two birds with one stone... so to speak."

Ric immediately smiled at the answer. If it weren't for the fact they were in public he'd be half tempted to hug her that's how grateful he was. "I seriously owe you for all this."

"Just Tell Molly she'd better be in school tomorrow."

"Done." he said rushing off to see the most important people in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Davis Lancing was a god send. The teenager had become a regular visitor at Elizabeth's house. Both the boys immediately took to Ric's daughter. It was sweet watching them follow her around like little ducks. If nothing else it was a good distraction from worrying about Ric.

She was almost certain something as going on with his case. Alexis had practically shoved Molly into her house and left without saying a word. It was unusual behavior even for the high strung lawyer. Oh well she'd find out what was going on eventually.

A knock on the door interrupted her preparations for dinner. It never failed she'd get started and someone would visit. Knowing it was probably Patrick she didn't rush to the door. Maybe she should just give her neighbor a key. They were over at each other's houses enough. Only it wasn't Patrick. Opening the door Elizabeth was shocked to see Ric standing there. Her mind went blank for several seconds and then asked a million questions all at once. Launching herself into his arm she started to cry. "I can't believe it's really you."

Ric wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Shhh. Sweetheart I'm right here. It's over now I promise."

"Alexis got the charges dropped?" she asked pulling back just enough to see his face. He looked exhausted but over all happy. "It's really over?"

"The charges have been dropped and I'm a free man." he promised brushing his lips across hers. He deepened the kiss for several seconds before backing them into the house.

"I have missed you so much." she grumbled pulling him into another kiss. "Don't ever leave like that again."

"Does this mean you're going keep me around?" Ric teased trying to lighten the mood. "Because as I recall we never got to finish our conversation on the subject."

"That's not funny Ric. You were arrested and..."

Cur her her off with another kiss. Brushing a strand of hair from her face. Ric "But that's all over now."

"It better be." Elizabeth grumbled causing him to laugh. "I don't wanna be with Nikolas. He and I... it doesn't work. I care about him but... us to work this time."

"You mean you and me?" he asked smiling when she nodded. "The we will figure out a way to make it work."


End file.
